1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a 3D (three-dimensional) stacked package structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With process technologies of integrated circuit (IC) develop rapidly, the integration density of a chip inner circuit increases and an area for the conductive lines decreases. With the reduction of the area of pads and metal wires, continuous improvements of the chip stacked technology are required to adapt for more miniaturized chip.
The stacked package technology (or being called 3D package technology) is used to stack a plurality of chips or a plurality of substrates having a plurality of chips and electronic components, and then electrically connect the chips or the substrates, which can increase over two times density on same chip and becomes the main technique for solving high-density memory presently.